Front Page
by SteveB2016
Summary: A series of events lead Haruna and Rina to suspect Tomomi and Mami are harboring a dark secret, but will their suspicions be proven correct?
1. Chapter 1

The stage was on fire...well not literally. The Scandal girls were playing a live set in downtown Osaka. It was an encore. The crowd cheered as Haruna sung as loud as she could. Rina pounded her drums. Tomomi and Mami played their guitars. The crowd cheered as Mami went into a guitar solo on her Fender Squier. She finished and the Encore was over. The crowd cheered their loudest yet. Haruna held her finger up into the air. The lights faded and the girls were in darkness.

The girls laid down their instruments and exited the stage. Mami picked up a towel from the back of the stage and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Can I use that after you?" asked Tomomi.

Haruna looked at her.

"Why don't you use a clean one?" she asked. "That's going to be covered in Mami's sweat."

"That's okay," said Mami. "We share everything."

She handed Tomomi the towel. Tomomi caught it and began to wipe her face with it. Haruna watched her with a look of disapproval.

"You know that's really unhygeinic, right?" asked Haruna.

"Don't worry," replied Tomomi, "I'll take a shower when we get home."

"You going to share that too?" asked Haruna.

"Now, now Haruna," replied Rina. "Don't give them ideas."

Haruna chuckled...however Tomomi's face lit up with the idea.

The doors to large Van were open. Large boxes were being lifted into it. One of them men accidently dropped Tomomi's silver Fender Precision on the floor of the Van.

"Hey!" she cried. "That's my bass. Be careful."

The man nodded in understanding.

"Say sorry," said Mami.

"Pardon?" asked the man.

"You dropped her bass," she replied. "Now you must say sorry."

He looked at her.

"It's a guitar," he replied.

The girls gasped. To a musician, a guitar was like their child. They loved them, cared for them and when they cried; they would change its strings.

"How about we drop you on your head," said Mami. "See how much it hurts you."

The man looked terrified at this proposition.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry."

"There," replied Mami. "Didn't hurt did it?"

They turned to walk away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he drops Mami's Pacifica now," whispered Haruna to Rina.

"Give it a minute," said Rina.

Sure enough there was another thud. The man had indeed dropped Mami's Pacifica. Mami shuddered in anger. Tomomi grabbed her arm and squeezed it in reassurance. Haruna slid 1,000 Yen into Rina's hand.

"Damn you!" she cursed. Rina giggled.

Their large Jaguar XFR was parked in the VIP parking at the back of the stadium. Haruna had the keys. She unlocked the doors. The lights flashed and the girls entered their car. Haruna was driving, it was a unanimous agreement as she was the most sensible. She started the engine.

Tomomi's stomach rumbled loudly. She giggled in embarassment.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

The foursome sat around a small Japanese restaurant in downtown Osaka. They were the only customers. This is how they liked it, there were no fans clamouring over to them to get autographs or signatures. The chefs kept glancing at them. Only to have Tomomi smile or wave at them when she caught them. They all ate hungrily. It had been a long night.

"Okay," said Haruna. "Who gets the last dumpling?"

There was a small dumpling on the plate in the middle of the table.

"Rock, paper scissors?" suggested Rina.

They each made a fist.

"One, two, three," said Rina.

Rina pulled paper, both Haruna and Tomomi pulled Scissors but Mami pulled rock.

"Rina," said Mami. "You're out."

"One, two, three," said Haruna.

Haruna pulled rock. Tomomi and Mami both pulled scissors.

"Rock crushes scissors," said Rina.

Haruna beamed and chowed down the dumpling. Her mouth was very small, so it was a struggle for her to fit this huge dumpling in her small mouth.

She chewed it heartily.

"It's like watching the washing machine," joked Mami as Haruna chewed.

Haruna gave her the finger. The chef approached them. He placed a small slip of paper onto their table. He bowed at them and left them alone once more. Rina grabbed it and read the price. Mami's cellphone vibrated. She grabbed it and read the message.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have to leave."

She got up and hurried out of the restaurant.

"Notice how Mami leaves everytime the bill arrives?" asked Rina.

Haruna chuckled. She pulled out a small pile of notes. Tomomi and Rina followed suit and placed them in a small pile in the centre of the table. The chef bowed at them as they left. They exited onto a dark city street. Tomomi looks around. Mami was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Mami goes this late at night," said Tomomi.

"You know Mami," said Haruna. "She's very secretive."

"I thought you of all people would know that," said Rina. "You two are like a couple."

"Even a couple has secrets," replied Tomomi.

"A-HA!" squealed Rina. "So you ARE admitting it."

Tomomi shrugged off Rina's comment defensively.

"There's nothing to admit," said Tomomi. "I'm just making a point. Besides, Mami isn't my type. I like boys...cute boys."

"Yes," said Rina. "I'm sure you do."

Rina smiled to herself. She felt that she'd won a victory, even though no argument had taken place.

It was late at night. The apartment was quiet with a sleepy silence. The apartment was pitch black. There was a scraping in the lock at the front door. It opened and Mami entered the apartment. She was creeping to avoid waking anyone up. She crept across the apartment towards her bedroom. She opened the door and entered it quietly.

She switched on her light and screamed loudly. Her scream woke up Haruna and Rina.

"What is it?" cried Haruna.

"Nothing," said Mami. "Just a big..."

She saw Tomomi sitting on her bed with a disapproving look.

"...mouse. It was on my bed.," she replied. "But it's gone now."

"Mami is that you?" asked Rina sleepily. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," replied Mami.

"Oh okay," she replied. The apartment was silent once more.

Mami turned to Tomomi.

"Jesus Christ," she said. "You fucking stalker!"

"Good evening to you too," said Tomomi.

Mami closed her door.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I been waiting here all night."

"You didn't have to do that," spat Mami at her. She was tired and crabby, she didn't want someone giving her twenty questions.

"But I wanted to," said Tomomi. "I was worried where you went."

"I'm a big girl," said Mami. "You don't need to worry about me. Now go, off to bed."

Tomomi looked at her.

"You heard me," she said. "Go, quick like a bunny!"

She shooed Tomomi out of her bedroom. Tomomi followed her orders and left the bedroom.

"Good night Mamiatsu," she said affectionatly.

"Yes," said Mami. "Good night."

She waited for Tomomi to leave. The door closed. She listened carefully to Tomomi's footsteps. She heard them cross the hallway into Tomomi's bedroom. Her door opened and closed. With the Mami collapsed onto her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. While the others were sleeping Rina was already awake. She sat at the dining table drinking a cup of soy milk. It was early in the morning but Rina couldn't sleep anymore. There was something on her mind. It was what Tomomi said last night about liking "cute boys." Rina knew that Tomomi was lying, but she just needed proof...but how?

Rina took a small sip of soy milk. Her mind swimming with thoughts. A bedroom door opened. Rina looked up at the noise. Haruna entered the kitchen. She looked surprised. She wasn't expecting to see Rina sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up?" asked Haruna.

"Can't sleep," said Rina.

"Are you having lucid dreams again?" enquired Haruna.

She went to the fridge. She opened it and took out a small carton of juice. She opened it and took a long deep swig.

"You know that's really uhnhygienic right?" said Rina watching her.

"Only if you backwash," replied Haruna.

She closed the carton and closed the fridge door. Rina wrinkled her nose in disgust as Haruna said those words.

Haruna turned to Rina.

"About your lucid dreams," she began.

Rina looked confused.

"I'm not having lucid dreams," she said. "In fact, I'm not dreaming at all."

"So why are you awake at 6am?" asked Haruna.

"Why are you?" asked Rina.

"I was thirsty I wanted to backwash in the Orange Juice," joked Haruna.

Rina wrinkled her nose in disgust again. Haruna chuckled at this. They were silent for a second.

"It's Mami," said Rina.

"Is she bullying you again?" asked Haruna. "Right. I'll beat the shit out of her."

She makes to get up.

"No," said Rina. "It's not that. I'm just thinking about where she goes at night."

"I've been thinking the same thing for a while," said Haruna.

"And?" prompted Rina.

"And nothing," said Haruna. "I kept thinking about it too much and then I couldn't sleep."

They were silent again. Rina looked at her and blinked heavily.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"No," replied Haruna smiling. "Well only a little bit. Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't," replied Rina. "I'm just interested."

"I would be more interested in Tomomi claiming to like 'cute boys'," said Haruna.

She stood up and turned to leave the room. Rina watched her leaving. Haruna glanced at her before she left.

Rina lay on the sofa. She is sleeping deeply. Her head rested on the cushions made into a small pile and a throw was covering her like a duvet. She stirred and moved her head slightly. It was clear she was dreaming, but what about was unknown. She figited. It would seem that she had lied to Haruna earlier, she was clearly experiencing a lucid dream.

Tomomi entered the kitchen. A towel was wrapped around her and her hair was dripping wet. She had just taken a shower. She watched Rina sleeping on the couch. Rina's eye flickered. She moved her head left and right. She began hyperventilating. Her eyes flew up. She sat up breathing heavily.

"You alright?" asked Tomomi.

Rina nodded quietly. She sat up straight and calmed herself down.

Tomomi is drinking from the Orange Juice carton.

"Do you want some?" she asked offering some to Rina. Rina looked at it. She wrinkled her nose in refusal.

"No," she said. "I don't fancy backwash for breakfast."

She shook her head and made to get up. She left the lounge and went to take a shower.

Tomomi began making some breakfast. Her choice was pancakes. She was making enough for two people; herself and Mami. She whistled while she was cooking. Mami entered the kitchen. She was yawning widely and scratching her head.

"Good morning Mamiatsu," said Tomomi happily.

Mami smiled at her.

"Morning," replied Mami. She sat down at the table.

She yawned widely and watched Tomomi cooking. Tomomi piled some pancakes onto a plate and placed it in front of Mami. She also placed a bottle of honey in front of her. Mami looked at her.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night," said Tomomi. "It was out of order."

Mami smiled at her. She covered her pancakes in honey and began eating.

"That's okay," said Mami. "I forgive you now."

Tomomi smiled as she watched Mami eating.

Rina had finished her shower. She exited the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel and was drying her long hair. She watched Mami and Tomomi at the table together. Her eyes fell upon her Sony Vaio in her bedroom. She had an idea, but it was probably a good idea that she got dressed first before she put her plan into motion. She raced into her bedroom. She pulled on some clothes and booted up her computer.

She clicked through the homepage until she found a link labelled "Speed Dating." She opened it and was presented with a page that listed all of the venues and times of speed dating near their house. There was one happening tonight at a bar down the road. Satisfied she printed out the page. She grabbed the paper and went into the kitchen.

Tomomi was sat at the table. She was eating the pancakes that Mami couldn't eat. Rina sat next to her.

"Hey Tomomi," said Rina in a way of greeting.

"What's up Rina?" asked Tomomi.

"Not much," replied. "Say, are you free tonight?"

Tomomi looked at her.

"I think so," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because tonight," replied Rina. "You have a date...well maybe not just one."

She placed the Speed Dating poster in front of her. Tomomi looked at it.

"You like cute boys," said Rina. "Now's your chance to meet some."

Tomomi looked at little frightened at this prospect.

"On my own?" she asked.

"Well, of course not," said Rina. "We'll go with you."

"I'm not going speed dating," said Haruna as she entered the kitchen. "You never know who you might meet."

"That's the fun of it," said Rina. "You might meet someone nice."

"Or you might meet a creepy old guy," said Haruna.

"Come on," persuaded Rina. "We can't let little Tomomi go by herself."

"We'll be like your posse," said Mami. "We'll protect you if anything bad happens to you."

They all look at Tomomi.

"Okay, sure," she said. "Sounds like fun."

The room was full of small two person tables. A bar was at the back at the room. Staff were milling around the room preparing the room for the upcoming events. A small candle was placed in the middle of each table. The setting was casual but romantic. A DJ was in the corner of the room. He was doing a soundcheck with his selection of music.

The large Jaguar XFR rolled to a stop in the car park. Haruna turned off the engine and the girls exited the car. The car park is empty.

"Are we the only ones?" asked Haruna.

"It's still early," replied Rina. She glanced at the time on her cellphone. It was 7.30pm. They were half an hour early.

It was 8pm. The bar was full of prospective dates. There was a small table at the entrance. Participants were required to enter their name and wear a sticky name tag. The girls were first in line. The host stood behind the table.

"Welcome," he said. "Tonight I guarantee you will go home with 10 dates. Sign your name and we can begin."

The girls filed forwards. They wrote their names on the sticky name tags and entered the room. They each chose a table randomly.

The night held some interesting surprises...for all of them. Haruna and Rina were being swarmed with boys. But Tomomi and Mami were boyless. They sat at their tables waiting to be approached by boys. However, after an hour of no shows they had given up. Currently, they were sat at the bar drinking to drown their sorrows. Tomomi had chosen some Asahi cold but Mami; who had taken the rejection worse then Tomomi; was drinking Vodka and Red Bull. She looked over to Haruna and Rina. She watched them intently. Boys swarmed them. As soon as one left, another appeared. Mami watched them with jealousy.

Rina came to them. She was a little flustered. She ordered two bottles of beer. One for herself and one for Haruna.

"I thought you said you liked cute boys," said Rina looking at Tomomi.

Tomomi shrugged.

"I tried," said Tomomi. "But cute boys don't like me."

"Boys can tell if a girl is a lesbian you know," said Rina bluntly.

"I'm NOT a lesbian," insisted Tomomi.

Haruna called Rina over to her. Rina smiled.

"Yes," she said. "You keep telling yourself that."

She paid the bartender and went back to Haruna again. Mami sighed. She got up and disappeared to the bathroom.

Tomomi sat quite alone at the bar. She took a swig from her Asahi. She emptied the bottle.

"Another please," she said. The barman nodded in understanding.

"I'll pay for that for you," said a male voice.

Tomomi looked around to see an old, creepy businessman pulling out a stack of notes. He placed them on the bar.

"No need," said Tomomi. "I got it."

"Oh no," said the businessman. "This is on me."

He winked at her. Tomomi smiled nervously at him in thanks.

He sat next to her. He took a long drink out of his beer and watched her intently.

"I've been watching you all night," he said. "You're very beautiful."

"Erm...thanks," squeaked Tomomi. There was a hint of fear in her voice.

He began touching her hair softly.

"I think we should leave this place," he said. "Find somewhere more...private? You know?"

Tomomi looked positively terrified at this idea.

"N-n-no," stammered Tomomi. "Actually, I'm-I'm fine here."

The man put his arm around her. Tomomi recoiled.

"I can take you somewhere special," he said. "Somewhere you've never been before."

He placed his hand on Tomomi's bare thigh. He run his hands on her bare skin caressing her leg softly. She shuddered in discomfort.

"Please go away," said Tomomi nervously.

"I will," he said. "If you come with me."

He tried to kiss her neck, but she moved.

"Eww," said squealed. "Please go away."

Mami emerged from the bathroom. She looked over at Tomomi. She spotted the old man trying to have his way with Tomomi. A ripple of anger ran through Mami. Seeing this man trying his luck Tomomi made her mad. Very mad. She stormed over to them. The man was close to Tomomi. She could smell his beer soaked breath on her skin.

Mami grabbed the neck of the mans suit.

"Come on you," she said. The man fell off the stool, causing it to fall over. "I'll get rid of him for you."

She dragged him along the floor.

"Mamiatsu!" cried Tomomi happily.

"Get your hands off my Tomomi!" ordered Mami.

Rina spotted the events from a large crowd of boys. She poked Haruna and gestured towards Mami dragging the man kicking and screaming out of the bar.

"What the..?" began Haruna.

She and Rina fought their way out of the crowd and raced towards Mami.

Mami dragged the man out of the bar. She grabbed the hem of his trousers and the neck of his suit and threw him out onto the street.

"Hear this!" yelled Mami at him. "You keep your hands off MY Tomomi!"

Rina and Haruna burst through the double doors to see Mami standing over the businessman. Tomomi barged in between them to watch the action unfolding.

"Aww, Mamiatsu," she cried lovingly. "My hero!"

Haruna and Rina looked at her, looks of confusion cover their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"My Mamiatsu?" asked Rina.

"Shh!" said Haruna. "They're sleeping."

Haruna lowered her voice. Tomomi and Mami were asleep on the sofa. Mami was sat upright with Tomomi resting on her shoulder.

"My Mamiatsu?" asked Rina in a quiet voice. "What the hell is up with her?"

"Well," replied Haruna. "They're both paraletic. We all say things we shouldn't when we're drunk."

"Maybe so," said Rina. "But it sounded like Tomomi really meant it."

Tomomi stirred slightly.

"I think they can hear us," said Haruna.

Rina yawned widely. The nights events had worn her out.

"I'm going to sleep," declared Rina. "Good night."

She turned to leave the room. Haruna watched the two of them before she too left them alone in the room.

Haruna lay asleep. It was the beginning of the next day. She is sleeping peacefully. Her cellphone is on her bedside table. The screen lit up and began vibrating. It disturbed Haruna's sleeping. She rolled over in the hope she would be able to ignore the sound. Her cellphone kept vibrating. Haruna opened her eyes and sat up. She grabbed her cellphone and read the message. It was from one of the boys at the dating place last night. Haruna read the message. He was asking her to have dinner with her that night at 8pm. Haruna accepted this offer. She placed her cellphone back onto her bedside cabinet and attempted to fall asleep once more.

Mami sat at the kitchen table. She sat with her heads in her hands. She had a terrible hangover. Tomomi was in the kitchen. She was making a "hangover cure" for Mami. She poured a thick white liquid into a food mixer. She put the lid on and powered it up. The noise made Mami scowl in anger.

"Jesus!" she declared. "Keep it down!"

Tomomi turned off the food mixer. She opened it and poured the mixture into a tall glass. She gave it to Mami.

"Here," she said. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

Mami picked it up. She sniffed it and recoiled at the foul smell.

"Ew," she said. "It smells like feet."

She took a long swig.

"Ergh," she said. "It tastes like it too."

She put the glass down. She leapt up and dashed to the door. Haruna is approaching the door. Haruna sees Mami coming towards her.

"Good morning," she said.

Mami shoved her out of the way and darted into the bathroom. There was a sound of heavy vomiting.

"All I said is 'good morning'," said Haruna.

"Don't worry," replied Tomomi. "Mamiatsu is feeling a little delicate this morning."

Haruna looked at her.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" asked Haruna.

"Sometimes," said Tomomi. "Why?"

"Nevermind," she said.

Haruna sniffed the half empty glass on the table. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Pfft," she said. "Smells like the bathroom after Rina's been in there."

She sniffed it again.

"What is it?" asked Haruna.

Tomomi grabbed the glass.

"It's my home made hangover cure," said Tomomi.

"How often do you have hangovers?" asked Haruna.

"Erm...never," said Tomomi.

Haruna was silent. It seemed that Tomomi had answered all her questions relating to this topic. Rina entered the kitchen. She is typing on her cellphone. She beamed widely. She looked up at the girls.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Morning," they replied in return.

"You look very happy Rina-sama," said Tomomi.

"I got a date," she said. "From one of the boys at the speed dating last night."

"Really?" asked Haruna. "When?"

"Tonight," said Rina. "At 8pm."

Haruna looked at her.

"That's the same as mine," she said.

"Really?" asked Rina. "Where is yours at?"

Haruna showed Rina her message from the boy. She read it.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "It's the same time and same place."

"Oh," said Mami. "It's a double date."

Haruna looked at Rina.

"Could be fun," said Rina.

Haruna looked a little nervous at this idea.

"Don't worry," said Mami. "We'll go with you. Sit in the background. Any problems, we'll be right there."

Tomomi nodded as Mami said this.

There was a large luxury restaurant. Several two person tables were placed at intervals around the floor. On the tables were tall candles burning a dim yellow light around the room. It seemed like these boys, whoever they were had gone all out for the two girls. The foursome entered the restaurant. Haruna looked around the room. She gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" she said. "Look at this place."

Rina looked around the room. In a dark corner she spotted two boys waving at them.

"There they are," said Rina.

"We'll be over here," said Mami. She pointed to a table a few feet away from them.

They went to their table. Haruna and Rina went to meet their dates. They sat in front of them. The boys smiled at them as they sat down. Mami and Tomomi sat down at their table a few feet away. Mami was facing them and Tomomi had her back to them.

"Are you hungry?" asked Haruna's date. His name was Yuusuke.

"Yes," replied Haruna. "Very."

She picked up the menu and began to choose what she wanted. Rina's date (Keisuke) was a quiet person. He only spoke to Rina when she spoke to him first.

Haruna and her date had chosen to eat Spaghetti while Rina and her date had chosen a more traditional Japanese meal. The waiter approached Tomomi and Mami.

"What would you ladies like?" he asked.

"I'll take the dumplings," said Tomomi instantly.

He wrote down her order. He looked at Mami gesturing for her to place her order.

"Humm," said Mami. "I'll take the Beef Udon."

He wrote down her order.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"A bottle of wine," replied Tomomi. "Red."

He nodded and turned to leave them alone.

They turned their attention to the dates in front of them.

"So?" asked Haruna. "I don't think you need to ask what we do."

"I know you're in a band," joked Yuusuke. "You're famous right?"

He smiled as he said this. Haruna smiled in amusement.

"What about you?" she asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm an interior designer," replied Yuusuke. "I design what people want in their houses."

"Oh," said Haruna. "There's a big market for something like that?"

"You'd be surprised," he replied. "Most people want to make a house unique to themselves."

Haruna nodded in understanding.

"So, what's your job?" asked Rina.

He looked up at her.

"I'm a graphic artist," he replied. "I draw anime."

Rina's face lit up.

"I LOVE anime!" she said happily. "Have you done anything I might have read?"

"Humm," he said. "Do you read one called 'in denial'?"

Rina shook her head in refusal.

He opened his bag and took out a small A5 book covered in black and white drawings. He handed it to Rina. She took and it and had a flick through.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"It's about a boy who loves a boy but is too afraid to admit it," he said.

Rina looked at him.

"Isn't that a little on the nose?" asked Rina.

"Not really," he said. "It happens more often then you might think."

Rina turned around to look at Mami and Tomomi. Tomomi was pouring Mami a glass of wine. Mami watched her affectionatly.

"Yes," said Rina. "That I believe."

She turned back to her date to see that their food had arrived.

"What do you think of their dates?" asked Tomomi.

"I'm a little jealous," replied Mami. "They seem like nice boys."

Tomomi stroked her wine glass suggestively.

"I'm not," she said. "I have the best company in the restaurant."

Mami smiled in gratitude, Tomomi cocked her eyebrows suggestively.

They finished eating. Their tables were littered with empty plates. At this point they were finishing their bottles of wine.

"I'd like to see you again," said Haruna. "You seem like a nice boy."

"Yes," he said. "You're a nice girl. I would like that."

"I'd like to see you again too," said Rina.

Her date nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Me too."

She looked around the restaurant. They were the only ones in the restaurant. The staff were waiting for them to finish so they could clear up.

"I think they want us to leave," said Rina.

"Hey," said Haruna. "You want to come home with us?"

They looked at each other.

"Erm..." began Yuusuke.

"Don't be shy," said Rina. "We don't bite."

"It's okay," stammered Yuusuke. "Another time. I have to go to work tomorrow morning."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you to your car," said Keisuke.

Rina nodded in understanding. He stood up. Yuusuke followed suit. Haruna and Rina stood up. They followed them out of the restaurant. Mami and Tomomi gave them a few seconds head start before they brought up the rear.

They tried to look inconspicuous. This of course was a dating restaurant.

"Grab my hand," said Mami.

"What?" asked Tomomi.

"People are looking at us," replied Mami. "Grab my hand."

Tomomi looked around, it seemed she was right. Everyone was staring at them. She grabbed Mami's hand and surprisingly everyone looked away.

They exited the restaurant. The boys walked Haruna and Rina to their Jaguar XFR. Haruna dived into her pocket for the keys, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I can't find my keys."

She searched all of her pockets. Then she realised that Mami had driven them to the date.

She took out her iPhone and was about to dial Mami's number. But there was no need, Mami appeared right behind her.

"Looking for these?" she asked waving them in front of her.

Haruna grabbed them from her.

"Who are these girls?" asked Yuusuke.

"They're our band mates," said Haruna. "The guitarist and the bass player."

The boys nodded at them.

"Well good night," they said to Haruna and Rina.

"Good night," replied Rina and Haruna.

They entered the car as a foursome. The boys stood back and watched them leaving. The car started and the girls drove away.

They turned onto the road and began to make their way home.

"They seemed like nice boys," said Mami.

"Yes," said Haruna, who was driving. "They were nice boys."

"Now we just have to find some for you and Tomomi," said Rina giggling loudly.

Haruna and Rina laughed loudly, but Tomomi and Mami looked more infuriated then amused.

It was late at night. The girls were preparing to go to sleep.

"Did you get anymore messages from those boys?" asked Mami as she brushed her teeth.

Haruna shook her head in refusal. Her mouth was full of toothpaste. She spat.

"No," she said. "Should I have?"

"Depends," replied Mami. "Depends on how keen he is."

Haruna washed her debris down the sink. Mami followed suit.

"Anyways," said Mami. "Goodnight."

She left the bathroom. Haruna looked at herself in the mirror. She was checking herself out to see just how desireable she was to a boy.

"No need to do that," said Rina. "You're a knockout!"

Haruna smiled at her in gratitude.

"Did the boy send you a message?" asked Haruna.

Rina shook her head in refusal.

"Not a word," said Rina.

"I wonder why," said Haruna.

The two boys were in their apartment. It was pitch black and silent. They were fast asleep, however unlike normal boys they were sharing the bed. Yuusuke was laying next to Keisuke. He rolled over and placed his arm around Keisuke hugging him gently. Yuusuke felt his arm around him and responded by placing his arm around him in return.

The next day. Tomomi was awake earlier then the others. She opened the fridge door, it was empty. She sighed in annoyance and closed the fridge door. The time was 8.30am, the stores were only just opening. She thought for a moment, if she went to the store now she could avoid all the crowds and get back before the others woke up. But, she still felt a little sleepy.

She resigned herself. Tomomi threw on some clothes, it was an ensemble of the items she wore yesterday and last night. She grabbed the keys to the car and dashed out of the house. The door opened and closed. The girls sleeping stirred at the noise but didn't wake up.

Tomomi walked around the local store putting various items into a small basket. She turned the corner and began walking down another aisle. She looked up and received a shock. Coming towards her were the boys at Haruna and Rina's date. However, they were holding hands. Tomomi tried to shrug this off, maybe they were just good friends. However, Yuusuke leaned sideways and kissed Keisuke on the cheek. Tomomi watched them intently.

"I have some bad news for you," said Tomomi.

She placed the bags onto the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" asked Rina.

"You remember your dates you had last night?" said Tomomi. "I know why they haven't got back to you."

"Oh really?" asked Haruna. "Do tell us."

"They're gay," replied Tomomi.

There was a silence for a moment.

"What?" asked Haruna.

"I don't know how that could have possibly confused you," said Tomomi. "They're gay. They love each other, very very much."

"Are you just making this up because your jealous?" asked Rina.

"No," said Tomomi. "I have proof."

She grabbed her iPhone and showed them the pictures of Yuusuke and Keisuke holding hands. She flicked through to them hugging and kissing in the store.

"There," she said. "No do you believe me?"

Haruna took a closer look at the pictures.

"Oh crap!" she cursed.

Tomomi looked at Mami and smiled. Mami smiled back, a look of amusement could be seen on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Haruna stared into the bathroom mirror. It was steamed up from all of the steam from the shower. She raised her hand and wiped the glass with her hand. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked back at her, in light sadness. There was a knock at the door.

"Haruna," called Mami. "Are you done in the shower? I'm bursting to use the toilet."

Haruna sighed.

"Sure," she said. "Give me a minute."

She tore her eyes from her reflection and turned off the shower. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She exited the bathroom. Mami raced inside and closed the door with a snap. Haruna slowly walked into her bedroom and closed the door gently behind her.

The studio is dark. Dark silhouettes of their instruments can be seen in the shadows of the dark room. In the distance, voices could be heard. They get loudly as they approach the studio. The door was opened and a beam of yellow light fell upon their instruments. The lights burst into life and the room was filled with bright white light.

On their stands, are their instruments. Mami's Fender Stratocaster, Tomomi's blue Fender Squier and Haruna's Skull Squier. Rina's drum kit sits at the back of the room. The girls approached their instruments and prepared themselves to play.

"What song are we doing first?" asked Rina. She tapped her cymbals and her drums lightly.

"Let's start with something slow," said Mami. "How about Namida no regret?"

They nodded it unison. Rina stood up and went to electric Yamaha keyboard next to her drumkit.

She began to play the first few notes of the song. The others waited for their cue to begin playing. Haruna followed the timing and began to sing. They began to play the song. But Haruna...she didn't feel like playing, she lost heart half-way through the song and gave up.

"I"m sorry guys," she said.

She put down her guitar and exited the studio.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mami.

"I'd leave her for a while," said Rina. "She just needs some time."

They stopped playing and watched Haruna leaving the studio. They put down their instruments and sat down on the amplifiers.

"Is it because of those boys?" asked Mami.

Rina nodded.

Haruna walked out of the studio to a large, raised flower bed. She sat down on it and buried her head in her hands. She then looked up and around at the environment around her. She saw a young couple. They were holding hands and laughing. The girl moved against her boyfriend and he put his arm around her. Across the street she saw an elderly couple. It looked like they had been together for their whole lives.

The doors opened again. The girls filed out. Rina was leading followed by Mami and Tomomi bringing up the rear. The girls approached Haruna. Tomomi was lagging behind. She wasn't looking where she was going and plowed straight into a large African lady.

"Watch it chunky!" screamed Tomomi as she fell onto the floor.

The woman was so large that she knocked Tomomi clean off her feet. Tomomi crashed to the floor.

"Oh no!" said Tomomi when she looked up and saw this beefy woman standing over her. "I'm so sorry."

The woman extended her hand out to Tomomi. She took it and the woman pulled her up.

"That's okay," said the woman in a light Aussie accent. "I've always been a big girl."

She pulled Tomomi to her feet. Tomomi dusted herself down.

"You know," said the woman. "You're very cute."

Tomomi went red.

"I hear that a lot," she said. "But it never gets old."

The woman chuckled.

"Say," she said. "You want to go have something to eat?"

Tomomi nodded.

"Sure," replied Tomomi. She looked at the others. "Can I bring my friends too?"

The woman looked at them.

"Of course," she said. "Why not?"

"Great," she said. "Just give me one minute."

She raced over to her the girls.

"Hey," she said. "My friend over there is inviting us to eat lunch with her."

Tomomi pointed to the African woman who was waiting for them.

"Erm..." said Mami hesitantly. "Sure. Give us a minute."

It was around lunchtime. The McDonald's was crowded. The girls sat at a large table in the corner. They were all hungry and chewed heartily at their food. Haruna however, was eating absent mindedly. Tomomi and the African lady were talking a lot, the others...just listened.

"What's your name?" asked Tomomi.

"My name is Karen," she said. "How about yours?"

"Tomomi," she replied.

The woman nodded.

"That's a cute name," she said.

Tomomi smiled at her.

"I know what you do," said Karen. "You girls are famous."

They nodded at her.

"You like our music?" asked Mami.

"Of course," said Karen. "Your music is very famous."

The girls smiled at her.

"What about you?" asked Rina. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doorman," said Karen. "Well...a doorwoman. At a nightclub in Roppongi."

"Which nightclub?" asked Mami.

"You know what," she said. "I don't remember. All of the nightclubs there look the same. Same drunken idiots trying to score with girls that are half their age."

"I'm guessing you don't like your job," said Tomomi.

"You catch on fast girl," said Karen.

There was a silence.

"No," said Karen. "I'd like to be a teacher."

"You could," said Tomomi encouragingly.

Karen chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," said Karen. "I'd probably scare the kids away."

"Aww, don't say that," said Tomomi. "I'm sure you would be a great teacher."

Karen smiled at Tomomi. Karen's cellphone rung. She sighed and looked at it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She silenced her cellphone.

"I have to go now," said Karen. "But I'd like to see you again."

"Of course," said Tomomi. "I'd like to see you again too."

Tomomi wrote down her cellphone number and slid it towards Karen. Karen took it and placed it into her pocket.

"I'll call you," she said.

"I'll look forward to it," said Tomomi.

Karen smiled at her. She stood up and made to leave the restaurant. The girls watched her leaving.

"Wow," said Tomomi happily. "I got a date!"

"With a girl," said Rina.

"So?" asked Tomomi.

"So I think I know why cute boys don't like you," said Rina in a condesending tone.

It was later that night. The house was silent. Rina and Mami were sleeping peacefully. However, Tomomi and Haruna were still awake for opposite reasons. Tomomi was awake because she was excited. She had just received a message from Karen. A date had been arranged for Saturday night. However, it was the opposite for Haruna. She was laying in her bed, but she was unable to sleep. She was crying silently.

Her hand was wrapped in a bandage. Her bedroom mirror was smashed on her bedside cabinet. There were large shards of glass scattered on the floor. She'd punched in anger and opened a large wound on her knuckles. The bleeding had stopped but the bandage was covered in a considerable amount of blood. She cried hard, but silently. Her pillow was soaked from where she had been crying.

The night passed and it turned to day. Sunlight passed through the crack in Haruna's curtains in her bedroom. Haruna was sleeping deeply. Her breathing was light and slow. There was gentle knock on her door.

"Haru," said a voice softly. It was Rina. "Are you awake."

Haruna ignored her and continued to sleep.

Rina knocked softly and carefully opened the door. The door caught the broken glass on the floor. Rina looked down at it. Her eyes fell on the broken glass on the floor. She looked up at the broken mirror and then towards Haruna. Her dry, red eyes and the bandage on her knuckles. Rina gave her a pained look.

"Oh Haruna," she said silently.

"Is she ready?" asked Mami impatiently. "Shall we go now?"

Rina closed Haruna's door to ajar, so that they couldn't see inside.

"I think we can just stay here and rest today," said Rina. "Haruna...isn't feeling well."

Mami and Tomomi nodded in understanding. They turned away and went into the lounge. Rina re-entered Haruna's bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rina closed Haruna's bedroom door quietly. She walked to her and sat on the end of her bed. She watched Haruna sleeping. Haruna stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and continued to sleep. Rina sat over her and stroked her hair softly.

"Oh Haru," she said affectionatly.

Haruna stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked slowly and looked at Rina.

"Rina?" asked Haruna. "What are you doing here?"

Rina smiled at her.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" asked Rina. "I want to see if you are okay."

Haruna sat up. She cradled her injured hand in her healthy one. She winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Rina.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Haruna scowling.

She rubbed her injured hand softly.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Rina pointing to it.

"Nothing," said Haruna dismissively.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," said Rina.

Haruna sighed. She refused to answer anymore of Rina's questioning. Rina looked around the room. She got up and began to clean up the mess Haruna had made. She picked up the mirror and placed it back onto the dressing table. There was large fragments of glass on the floor. Rina picked them up carefully and placed them into the trash can. Haruna watched her carefully.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruna.

"I'm taking care of you," said Rina. "You're a wreck."

She carried the trash can to the door. She picked up the mirror and carried it with her.

"So you can't do anything stupid," said Rina as Haruna watched her.

Rina exited the room. She carried the tras can of broken glass and the busted mirror outside to the dumpster. She empties them into it and goes back into the house.

"Did you eat?" asked Rina.

"Yes," replied Haruna. "I ate Beef Noodles."

"That was last night," said Rina. "You need to eat something."

Rina goes to exit the room. Haruna tries to get up.

"No," said Rina. "You stay here."

She left the room.

"I'll get you some medicine for that cut too," she yelled at her from the kitchen.

Tomomi and Mami sat on the couch watching an anime series on TV. Tomomi's iPhone 5 sat on the coffee table. The screen lit up and a message appeared on her screen. Tomomi grabbed it and opened it. It was from Karen. The message asked her on a date that evening at 8pm. Tomomi giggled with excitement. She agreed to meet her and send her reply.

"Was that Karen?" asked Mami.

Tomomi nodded. Mami returned to watching the TV, however there was a slight look of jealousy on her face.

Haruna's door opened. Rina re-entered her bedroom. She was carrying some fried rice and a box of painkillers. She'd also managed to squeeze a small glass of water into her hands too. She placed the glass of water onto the bedside cabinet along with the painkillers. She then sat next to Haruna and placed the fried rice on her lap.

"Thank you," said Haruna.

"That's okay," said Rina. "Now eat."

She watched Haruna carefully.

"You can leave now," said Haruna gesturing for her to leave.

"No," replied Rina. "I'm not leaving until you've eaten everything."

Rina's voice was calm, but firm. Haruna understood. She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. She was hungry and ate fast. Rina watched her eating. Haruna cleaned the plate in less then a few minutes. Everything was gone from the plate. Rina looked at her. She smiled.

Haruna looked at her. Suddenly, she began to cry.

"Wow," said Rina. "I didn't know my cooking was that bad."

Haruna fell onto Rina's shoulder. Rina put her arm around her and Haruna cried silently.

"I'm sorry," she weeped. "I'm really sorry."

Rina rubbed her back affectionatly. She stroked her hair lovingly.

"Shhh," whispered Rina. "It's okay. It's okay."

Haruna wept silently on Rina's shoulder. Rina held her tightly.

"Why do no boys love me?" she asked sorrowfully.

Rina sighed heavily. She had a feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Don't say that," said Rina. "If I were a boy, I'd date you."

Haruna laughed sadly. She stopped crying for a second.

"Really?" asked Haruna.

"Yes," said Rina. "You're a good catch."

Haruna smiled at her, she was relieved to her that.

"Thank you," said Haruna.

Rina hugged her again.

"You're welcome," said Rina.

They released each other. Rina gathered her empty plate. She turned to leave the room.

"Make sure you start taking those painkillers," said Rina. She left the room.

Haruna followed her instructions. She took two painkillers and downed them with a large swig of water. She screwed up her face. The taste was disgusting.

Tomomi was trying on various dresses from her closet. She tried on one, and then another and then another. She was just so unsure as to which dress she should wear. She stood in front of the mirror when she tried on, checking out her appearance. With each one she became more and more unsatisfied. She sighed in frustration.

Her cellphone vibrated. It was in the kitchen. Rina saw it and yelled at her.

"Tomomi!" yelled Rina. "It's your girlfriend."

Tomomi ran into the kitchen. Her long red dress scraped along the floor. She grabbed her cellphone.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Tomomi firmly.

She picked up her cellphone and read the message.

"Oh no," said Tomomi. "She's coming."

She looked down at herself.

"And I'm not ready," she gasped.

She ran into her bedroom and closed the door. It swung shut but stopped ajar. Rina watched her. She decided that she should try and help her. She followed Tomomi into her bedroom.

"You want help?" she asked.

Rina closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

There was a knock on the door. Mami looked through the peephole.

"Tomomi!" yelled Mami. "Your girlfriend is here!"

"Open the door," commanded Haruna. "Let her in."

Mami opened the door. Karen stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a red cocktail dress.

"Karen," said Mami. "Come in."

She stood aside and allowed Karen to enter. Haruna closed the door and Mami lead her to the living room. She gestured for her to sit down.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Haruna.

"I'll have some water," said Karen.

Haruna filled a small glass with cold water. She gave it to Karen.

Karen took it and had a large swig.

"Tomomi is just getting ready," said Haruna. "She won't be long."

"Oh," said Karen. "I hope she's not making too much of an effort."

"Well," said Mami. "That's Tomomi. She always makes too much of an effort."

Tomomi's bedroom door opened. Tomomi emerged. She was wearing a pink dress complete with a small handbag.

"Wow!" said Karen. "You look amazing."

Tomomi blushed in embrassement.

"Oh," said Tomomi. "It's just something I threw on."

She approached Karen.

"Are you ready?" asked Tomomi.

She nodded.

"Don't bring her back too late," said Rina. "We have practise tomorrow."

Karen nodded.

Tomomi opened the door.

"See you later," said Tomomi as she made to leave the apartment. Karen nodded at them and followed her out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" yelled Mami at her.

"That won't be hard," replied Tomomi.

Haruna closed the door. They listened to the footsteps of Tomomi and Karen disappearing down the corridor.

"Good luck to her," said Haruna. "She can't make much of a mess of it then me."

Rina returned to the living room, Haruna followed her. Mami however went into her room.

They exited the apartment building.

"How are we getting to the restaurant?" asked Tomomi.

Karen pointed to a red Yamaha R1. Tomomi's eyes widened with shock.

"Wow!" she gasped. "It's awesome!"

Karen approached it. She put on her helmet and gave Tomomi her spare.

"Jump on," she said.

Karen climbed on the bike. Tomomi climbed on behind her and held onto her waist.

Karen started up the engine. The engine revved loudly. Karen revved it hard for a few times. She let go of the brakes and Karen accelerated quickly. Tomomi holds on tightly, she's a little afraid if this experience. Karen weaves in and out of the traffic.

"You're first time on a motorbike?" asked Karen.

Tomomi nodded nervously.

They ride along the busy Osaka Streets. They weave in and out of the traffic. Cars air their horns at them as they pass them.

"Where are we going to?" asked Tomomi.

"You'll see," said Karen.

They weave in and out of the traffic heading towards the centre of Osaka.

Mami sat in front of her computer. She had launched her Monster Hunter game but simply didn't feel like playing. She sat and stared at her computer, it was paused. She was watching the screen but her head was full. She was thinking about Tomomi on her date with Karen. Something was bothering her. She grabbed her jacket and made to leave the room.

Haruna and Rina were watching TV in the lounge. They were weren't paying attention to anything else. Mami crept past them. She took her jacket from the coat hanger and put it over herself. She grabbed the keys to the car and left the apartment. She jumped into the car and started the engine. She drove away quickly.

Karen rolled up to an upmarket restaurant in Dotombori. The engine roared as the bike slowed to a stop. The engine was turned off and they disembarked from the bike.

"That was awesome!" said Tomomi as she took off her helmet. Karen smiled as she removed her helmet.

"Shall we?" she asked.

She gestured towards the restaurant

"Hope you like Western food," she said as she lead her inside.

Mami sat in a traffic jam. The lights were red and there was a sea of cars in front of her. She dialled Tomomi's number. Tomomi's cellphone was in her bag. It was ringing, but she didn't answer. Mami threw down her cellphone in frustration. The lights turned green and she began to follow the traffic. She had no idea where to look to find her.

She turned onto a main road with Dotombori to her right. She spotted a Western couple exiting a large Western restaurant. There was also a red Yamaha R1 parked outside. Mami pulled into a space in front of it. The Jaguar XFR roared as she stopped. She turned off the engine and got out of the car. A parking attendent approached her.

"How long will you stay for?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," replied Mami.

The doors looked automatically as she walked away. There was a long road of restaurants and she had no idea where to look first.

Tomomi and Karen sat at their table in the restaurant. It was very crowded. In front of them was a glass of red wine. They are waiting for their dinner.

"What's it like being a rock star?" asked Karen.  
Tomomi laughed loudly.

"Not as good as you think," she replied. "It's fun, but your time isn't your own."

"You can just wear dark glasses though right?" asked Karen.

"Why do think we all wear sunglasses when we go to a different country?" asked Tomomi.

"I just thought it was because you have jet lag and didn't want anyone to see your puffy eyes," said Karen.

Tomomi giggled. She found Karen to be very funny.

"How did you know that?" asked Tomomi.

"I'm a rock star too!" said Karen.

They laughed together as the waiter placed their food on the table in front of them. It was spaghetti.

"I love Spaghetti," said Tomomi. "How did you know?"

Karen shrugged. She then tapped her nose.

"I know these things," she said.

Tomomi smiled at her. They clinked their glasses to give cheers.

A waiter lead Mami out of the restaurant. She had been harassing the customers to find Tomomi and Karen. She was unable to find them and the staff had thrown her out.

"Don't come back!" demanded the waiter. "Stupid girl."

"You have no idea who I am do you?" she asked.

The waiter snorted at her and went back into the restaurant. Mami dusted herself off and walked to the one next door.

Haruna and Rina were watching a movie. The movie finished and Haruna stretched widely. Rina ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by Haruna's arms.

"Well," she said. "That was interesting."

Haruna looked around.

"It's very quiet isn't it?" asked Haruna.

"Maybe Mami is playing her game," said Rina.

Haruna stood up and went into Mami's room.

"Mami," said Haruna. She pushed her door open. Mami wasn't there.

"She's not there," said Haruna.

"What?" asked Rina. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," said Haruna. "She's not a superhero you know?"

Rina peered into the bedroom.

"I wonder where she's gone," asked Haruna.

"I think I know," said Rina. "She's gone to find Mami."

Haruna rushed to the window. The Jaguar was gone.

"The Jag is gone," said Haruna.

Mami exited another restaurant. There was only one left, this had to be the restaurant that Tomomi and Karen were in. She sighed and entered the building. The greeter at the door stopped her.

"Hello madame," he said. "Can I help you?"

"My friend is here," she said. "I've come to meet her."

"What's her name?" asked the greeter.

"Tomomi," said Mami. "Tomomi Ogawa."

Haruna dashed out of the house. Rina was right behind her. She slammed the door shut and followed her. Haruna dashed to the open garage and towards a bright blue Volvo C30 Polestar. She jumped into the driving seat and started the engine. The turbo charged flat six revved. Rina rode shotgun next to her.

Haruna slammed it into reverse and sped onto the road. Rina put on her seatbelt hurridly. Haruna performed a J-Turn, slamming the car into 1st and spinning the front wheels. She revved to the red line and changed gear. The engine screamed in pain.

"Haruna," said Rina. "Slow down."

Haruna ignored her and put on her seatbelt. She reached the end of the road. She pulled the handbrake and slid around the junction to the right.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Rina.

"I have a vague idea," she replied. "There's a place everyone goes to on a first date."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The black Jaguar XFR was parked on the side of the road. Behind it was Karen's red Yamaha R1 racing bike. Haruna rolled to a stop next to the Jaguar.

"There's the Jag," she said.

"And there's the restaurant," said Haruna pointing to it.

People behind them aired their horns asking them to move.

"You park the car," said Rina. "I'll go and find her."

Rina jumped out of the car. She dashed across the pavement and into the restaurant. Haruna drove forwards to find an empty space. Rina entered the restaurant and was welcomed by the greeter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my friend," she said. "Mami Sazasaki."

"She's here," he said. "She's looking for her friend."

"I'm here looking for her," said Rina. "I need to see her."

There was a loud noise, which sounded like a scuffle or a fight.

"I think I know where she is," she said.

She dashed out of the restaurant and back onto the pavement. She found a back alleyway and ran down it. The fight got louder and louder.

Tomomi sat on a dumpster. She was swinging her legs and giggling slightly. In the courtyard. In the courtyard in front of her Mami and Karen were fighting. The fight was very violent. Rina spotted the fight and her eyed widened in horror. She pulled out her cellphone and called Haruna.

"You need to come to the back of that restaurant," she said. "Hurry."

She hung up and turned her attention to the fight.

Rina was little and wasn't used to scaling fences. She jumped up onto it and tried to climb it. Her first attempt failed and she fell off onto her bottom. She dusted herself down and tried again. She tried to cock her leg over but she failed. She got one leg over but couldn't get the other over. She was stuck with one leg on each side.

Mami and Karen were fighting. In Japan, Mami was tall but she was no match for Karen. Karen was almost 6 feet tall and was built like a Rugby player. Mami had hold of Karens throat, but her so called "deathgrip" had little effect. Karen grabbed her hands and pushed her away. Mami fell to the floor in one movement, crashing into the dustbins.

Haruna dashed down the alleyway. She saw Rina straddling the fence.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got stuck," replied Rina. "My legs are too short to get over."

If your legs are too short, then I'm in trouble thought Haruna.

She grabbed Rina's leg and hoisted her over. Rina lost her footing and crashed to the floor. Haruna, unaware of her friends misfortune, scaled the fence and attempted to climb. It seemed that her talents as a dancer had given her more flexibility then her band mate. She managed to scaled the fence with more ease. She touched down on the other side to see the full scale fight.

"What the hell?" asked Haruna.

Mami was attempting to hit Karen with a large dustbin lid. Karen jumped back to avoid being hit. Tomomi sat on the dumpster, giggling quietly.

"What's happening?" asked Rina as she got up for the second time.

"Mamiatsu is fighting my girlfriend," giggled Tomomi. She was clearly a little tipsy.

"Tomomi has gone bye, bye," said Rina.

Karen kicked the lid out of her hand. It fell to the ground with a loud clang. Mami tried to pick it up. Karen drop kicked her. Mami fell into a heap onto the floor.

"Not so tough now are you?" asked Karen. She was about to stand on her.

Mami rolled over. She stood up and faced her.

She raised her fists.

"Come on then," she said. "Let's see what you got!"

Karen approached her. She punched her. Mami blocked it. She pushed against it. Karen used her other hand. Mami ducked. She slammed her wrist into Karen's chest. Winding her. Karen stumbled, catching her breath.

"That all you got?" asked Mami.

Karen looked at her. She punched her in the nose. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Tomomi is mine!" declared Karen.

Mami clutched her nose. It was broken.

"Never!" cried Mami. She lunged at Karen. She pressed her thumbs into her eyes, trying to gouge them out.

"This is going to get ugly," said Rina.

"I'm not going in there to break it up," said Haruna. "I'm crazy, but not stupid."

Karen yelled in pain. She tried to push her off. She kneed her in the groin. Mami let go and fell down in one. Karen kicked her.

"Yaaaaaa!" yelled Mami as she flew across the courtyard.

She crashed into a wall. Karen rubbed her eyes. She approached Mami. She picked her up.

"You cannot have Tomomi," she said.

She threw her across the courtyard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" yelled Mami. She crashed into some dustbins. They fell over, spewing rubbish everywhere.

Mami lay in a heap on the floor. Karen approached her.

"Hey, that's enough!" said Haruna.

"Stay out of this," demanded Karen.

Mami picked up some empty cans. She threw them at Karen. She missed. Karen moved like the Terminator. She picked her up.

"Tomomi is mine!" said Karen.

She launched her across the courtyard.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" yelled Mami.

She landed in the corner. She was battered and bruised.

Karen picked up a 2x4. Mami watched her approaching her. Karen raised it. Mami trip kicked her. Karen fell into a heap on the floor. Mami leapt on her. She head butted her. Karen was winded. Mami disarmed her throwing the 2x4 aside. Mami grabbed her head. She slammed it onto the floor over and over again.

"You don't love Tomomi," yelled Mami. "You're just using her for sex!"

The rear doors of the restaurant opened. Several waiters exit onto the courtyard. They are followed by several policemen.

"Alright," they yelled. "Break it up!"

The policeman approached them. The broke up the fight. They grabbed Mami and restrained her.

She was handcuffed. The same treatment was applied to Karen. They lead them away. Mami looked at the girls.

"I'm sorry guys," she said. The Police lead her away, and she hung her head in shame. Tomomi watched her leaving, her expression had changed from amusement to sadness.

"Mamiatsu!" she cried.

The Police lead her away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The threesome drove home. Haruna drove the Jaguar with Tomomi riding shotgun. Rina drove the Polestar alone. Rina followed Haruna close behind her. There was silence, in both vehicles. The Jaguar stopped in traffic, Rina stopped behind it. She looked at the dashboard. The fuel light was on. She picked up her cellphone and called Haruna.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm running out of fuel," she said. "I need to make a detour."

"Okay," said Haruna. "Meet us at home."

She hung up and drove away. Rina turned off towards a nearby petrol station.

Haruna was driving agressively. Tomomi was watching her fearfully.

"Are you mad?" asked Tomomi.

She slowed down.

"Not with you Tomomi," she said. "No."

"I'm sorry," said Tomomi.

"It's not your fault," said Haruna.

"Yes," said Tomomi. "If I didn't agree to go out with her, none of this would have happened."

Haruna pulled over. She looked at Tomomi affectionatly.

"It's not your fault," said Haruna. "These things happen."

"Maybe," said Tomomi. "But Mami is in trouble because of me."

Haruna hugged her.

"No," said Haruna. "Mami got herself in trouble."

"She loves me," said Tomomi. "I didn't see it before."

She sighs quietly.

"Don't worry," said Haruna. "We all do crazy things for the people we love."

Haruna hugged her again. Despite her aggressive nature, she was actually a very caring person.

"Don't worry about Mami," said Haruna. "She can take care of herself."

Rina pulled into a nearby petrol station. The bell ringed as she rolled to a stop outside a pump. However, no one came out to help her. She got out of the car and began pumping the gas herself. She stood quietly, pumping the gas into her car. A Volkswagen New Beetle in blue rolled up next to her. The driver got out. It was Keisuke, her date from a few weeks ago.

Rina ignored him, pretending that she didn't know him. He on the other hand was less subtle.

"Rina?" he asked. "Is that you?"

She tried to ignore him.

"Rina," he said. "Remember me? It's Keisuke."

She looked at him.

"Yes," she said. "You are the boy who pretended not to be gay."

"At least I didn't take advantage of you," he said defensively.

"Maybe you should have," she said. "It would've shown us that you liked us."

He had no idea how upset Haruna was when she was rejected, and Rina wasn't going to let him know that. They were silent for a second.

"If you're gay, don't try and chat up girls," advised Rina. "You will end up hurting people."

The Volvo was a thirsty car, it was still filling itself up.

"Furthermore," she said. "Don't give people false hope. It's dangerous."

Her pump clicked. The car was full. She removed the pump and went to pay. She paid the cashier and returned to her car. Keisuke was still filling up his car. She ignored him, climbed into her car and drove away.

Mami sat in a holding cell. She was alone, Karen was across the corridor. However, they were ignoring each other. It seemed that they had nothing to say to each other. Karen was sat with her back to Mami. Mami was stood against the wall, she was watching Karen's back intently. She wanted to say something to Karen.

"Hey," she said.

Karen heard her voice, but she ignored her.

"Hey," said Mami again, trying to get her attention.

Karen ignored her. She whistled at her. Karen ignored her again.

"Oi!" she yelled. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!"

Karen still ignored her. She had nothing to say to her.

The cell door opened and a Policeman entered. He is carrying a bunch of keys.

"Good news Mami," he said. "You made parol."

He unlocked her cell and allowed her to leave. Mami exited, she was about to leave when she stopped.

"What about Karen?" asked Mami pointing to her.

"She has to stay here," he replied.

He lead her away. Mami looked at her, Karen watched her leaving. There was a look of abandonment in her face. Mami turned away and allowed herself to be lead away. She exited the holding room and collided with a sea of black hair.

"Mamiatsu!" cried Tomomi as she hugged her.

Mami hugged her tightly.

"Thanks guys," she said looking at the three of them.

"Don't thank us," said Haruna. "Thank her."

She gestured to Tomomi.

"I couldn't stand my Mamiatsu being stuck in jail," said Tomomi. "It's so horrible."

She tugged on her sleeve.

"Let's go home," she said.

Mami looked back. She remembered Karen in the cell by herself. She sighed and let Tomomi lead her away.

"Let's go have a pizza," said Rina. "I feel like some cheese."

They sat in an almost empty pizza establishment. The only other people that were there was a young couple. The foursome were tucking into a large Pizza. The couple kept looking at them at random intervals. They weren't sure if they recognised them or were just being nosy.

"Can't believe Mami went Rambo on Tomomi's girlfriend," said Rina.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Tomomi. "We..."

She was quiet, trying to find a way to describe her relationship with Karen.

"We...are just friends," said Tomomi.

Rina snorted loudly. She wanted to continue the conversation but the TV News cut her short. It was a story about Mami and Karen's fight.

"Looks like Mami Sasazaki got herself into a bit of a Scandal tonight after fighting with an unknown Australian. Sources tell us that the fight was started because of jealous over the band member Tomomi. The Police were called and both were arrested. It has been confirmed that Mami was released and the Australian is still being held for questioning."

The newsreader finished the story and began another entertainment story. The foursome were quiet for a moment. Haruna, Tomomi and Rina shrugged and continued eating the Pizza. Mami however just looked at it. She was feeling guilty for not only starting the fight but leaving Karen in the jail by herself. She stood up and grabbed the keys to the Jaguar.

"Where are you going?" asked Haruna.

"There's something I have to do," said Mami. She turned to exit the restaurant.

"Wow," said Rina. "She left before the meal was finished. She's getting quicker."

She dashed out of the restaurant and sprinted to the Jaguar. She climbed in and started the engine. It fired in one. She revved it and sped away, spinning the rear wheels.

Her destination was the Jail. She wanted to pay the Parole money to free Karen from the holding cells. She sped down the crowded, evening streets towards the Police station. She pulled a 180 and powerslid into a left turning, leaving long black skid marks on the road. She accelerated hard, changing at the red line making the valves burst from the bonnet. The Supercharged V8 roaring like an angry Lion...or Jaguar.

It was a short drive to the Police station from the restaurant. But Mami kept the hammer down. She reached the Police station and slammed both feet on the brakes. The car slid to a stop, leaving long skid marks on the road. She was inches from colliding with a parked GT-R Police Cruiser. She scrambled out of the Jaguar and ran into the station. She approached the frony desk.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "My friend Karen is locked downstairs in the holding cells. I want to pay for her Parole."

The woman looked at her.

"You need to prove that you're related to the person before..." began the woman.

"Look," said Mami. "I don't have time for this beaurocractic crap."

She pulled out her Mizuho American Express and slammed it onto the desk.

"Let my friend go," she demanded.

The woman looked at her credit card.

Thirty minutes later, Karen was exiting with Mami. Mami lead her towards the Jaguar. She opened the door and gestured for her to ride shotgun. Karen hesitated but reluctantly joined her. She slammed the door shut in annoyance as Mami entered on the other side. There was an akward silence between them.

"You didn't have to pay my Parole money you know," said Karen. "I could have gotten myself out."

"I see," said Mami. "I wonder who you know in Japan has a quarter of a million Japanese Yen?"

Karen was silent. She knew no one like this.

"Besides," she said. "It's my way of apologising."

Karen looked her square in the eyes.

"Thank you," she said in a genuine tone of appreciation.

Mami started the engine. She accelerated slowly. Now that she had a passenger, it wasn't the time to drive like a racing driver. She drove the car towards the Pizza restaurant. She wanted Karen to enjoy their dinner with them.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked Karen.

"For dinner," she replied. "You must be hungry right?"

"A little," said Karen. That was a lie, she was starving.

Mami rolled to a stop outside the Pizza restaurant. The engine was cut and they exited the car. Mami lead Karen into the restaurant and towards the table they were sat at. The girls looked up as they approached them.

"Karen?" asked Tomomi. "Mami?"

"Is it okay if Karen joins us?" asked Mami.

"Of course," said Haruna. She moved over to make a space for Karen. "Here."

She gestured for Karen to sit and join them. Karen sat in the empty seat as Mami sat down after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mami picked up a newspaper from the newspaper stand. It told the story of the fight between her and Karen. The headline read, "What a SCANDAL!" She threw it down in frustration.

"Stupid journalists," she said in a fit of rage. "Why can't they mind their own business?"

"You got your ass kicked by an Aussie," said Rina. "That's big news."

Mami gave her a filthy look.

"Besides," said Rina. "Our blogs have never had so many hits before."

"Are you sure using the word 'hits' is a good idea?" asked Haruna.

They giggled. Mami turned to walk away. It was early morning and they were walking to the recording studio.

"Don't pick on Mamiastsu," said Tomomi defensively. "She was defending me."

"Look," said Rina. "The sooner you make your relationship public, the better."

"What relationship?" asked Mami.

"Oh Mami," said Rina. "Isn't it obvious. You love Tomomi and she loves you. When will you see that?"

They turned down the road to the recording studio. However, they stopped. There was a huge mob of people standing at the door waiting for them to arrive. The girls froze.

"Ah," said Haruna.

The mob turned to look at them.

"There they are!" said one of them.

They turned to them and began running towards them.

"Run!" called Haruna.

They turned and ran away as fast as they could. The mob followed them.

"Where did those guys come from?" asked Rina as they sprinted as fast as they could.

They rounded a corner and sprinted as fast as they could. The mob followed them, gaining on them with every step.

"Split up!" yelled Mami.

She and Tomomi turned and ran into a nearby alleyway. Haruna and Rina continued down the road and dashed into an apartment building.

The mob stopped. They were confused as they didn't see where they had gone to. Some of them continued straight, some of them followed Mami and Tomomi down the alleyway. Mami and Tomomi sprinted as fast as they could. The crowd followed them. At the end was a fence. They leapt onto it and climbed it as fast as they could.

They reached the top, and jumped off it. The rolled onto the floor and sprinted away as fast as they could. The crowd slammed into the fence. They watched them run away with frustration.

"Get after them!" one of them called. The crowd hit the fence in annoyance. The girls sprinted around the corner and disappeared.

Rina and Haruna sprinted up the stairs towards the upper levels. The crowd didn't follow them. They watched the door, just in case. But no one came through the door.

"You think they saw us?" asked Haruna.

Rina shook her head.

"Give it a minute," she said.

They waited for a moment. Her cellphone rang. It was a message from Mami.

"We'll meet you by the car," it read.

She replaced her cellphone into her pocket.

They opened the door and looked around. The road was empty. There was the sound of a car approaching at speed.

A bright blue Volvo Polestar sped towards them. Mami pulled a 180 degree handbrake turn. The rear door opened and Tomomi gestured them to enter.

"Quick!" she commanded.

Haruna jumped in the back and Rina rode shotgun. Mami floored the throttle and the cars front wheels span in a cloud of smoke.

The turbo charged engine revved hard as she accelerated away. She sped onto the road and accelerated away.

"Are they following us?" asked Haruna.

"No," said Mami. "Just want to get away before they spot us."

She drove onto the freeway, still speeding.

"Slow down Mami," said Haruna. "We don't want to add speeding to your list of felonies."

They rolled to a stop outside their house. However, outside there was a large mob of paparazzi.

"Shit!" said Mami.

The Paparazzi spotted them.

"Drive," called Haruna,. "Drive!"

Mami floored the throttle and sped away.

"Where can we go?" she asked.

"I know a place," she said.

She pulled out her cellphone.

Mami rolled to a stop to a large skyscraper. They exited the car.

"Where does he live?" she asked.

"45th floor," said Haruna. "Right at the top."

The sighed and entered the building. They took the elevator to the very top. The doors opened and they exited onto a floor with only one door. They approached it.

"Let me do the talking," said Haruna.

She knocked on the door. Footsteps approached it. The door was unlocked and a brown haired man answered it.

"Haruna," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we hide here for a while?" she asked. "We got a problem."

He looked at them all.

"Yes," he said. "I read all about Mami and her little fight. Come on in."

He stood aside and let them enter the house. They filed in one by one.

"Got anything to eat?" asked Tomomi. "All that running around made me hungry."

"I'll order a Pizza," replied Mami as Steve closed the door.

Several empty pizza boxes lay on the coffee table. They were littered with crumbs of many different pizzas. It was three in the morning and the apartment was silent. Everyone was sleeping. Haruna, Rina and Steve all slept in different rooms. However, Mami and Tomomi were sleeping in the same bed. Haruna couldn't sleep. She woke up slowly and looked around the apartment.

She got up and pulled on a shirt to cover her bare skin. She then walked around the apartment. She found the kitchen and made herself a glass of water. She drank it slowly, trying to quench her thirst. As she was drinking she heard a noise coming from the room that Tomomi and Mami were sleeping in. It sounded like one of them was being attacked.

She crept carefully to their room. The door was ajar. She pushed it open a little way to see Tomomi laying on her front. She was moaning and groaning in a way that suggested she was doing some kind of activities in her dreams. Haruna watched her intently. The groaning got more violent and then she began muttering a name. The name was, "Mami."

Tomomi was moaning Mami's name in her sleep and it sounded like they were up to something too. Mami however, wasn't aware of this. Haruna grabbed her iPhone and crept back. She began recording the noises that Tomomi was making in her sleep hoping to use it as evidence in Tomomi's future denials. After a minute of audio, she was satisfied and finished. She then went back to bed and fell asleep.

Morning broke. Everyone was awake except Haruna. She was sleeping in, even though it was almost past ten am.

"Does she usually sleep late like this?" he asked as he put a plate of waffles on the table.

"Sometimes," said Rina. "If she was awake during the night."

"You're like her mother," said Mami.

"Better than being her girlfriend in denial," retorted Rina.

Mami gave her a dirty look. Rina smirked as she grabbed some waffles. The bedroom door opened and Harunan entered slowly. She yawned and scratched her head.

"Good morning Haruna," said Rina.

Haruna nodded as she sat down. Steve handed her some coffee. She took it and drank a long draught of it.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Rina. She dropped a plate of waffles in front of her.

Haruna picked up the honey and drenched them in it. She then picked up the knife and fork and began eating.

Rina shrugged. She knew that Haruna wouldn't be fully awake until she'd had something to eat. She watched her eating.

"I'm not sure if it was just me," said Mami. "But I heard this noise next to me last night."

"What kind of noise?" asked Steve.

"Tomomi makes all kinds of noises," replied Rina. "We're used to it."

"No," said Mami. "This was different. It sounded like someone was...well."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Well...what?" asked Rina.

"Well...doing...something," she said. "Like something private."

Haruna spat out her pieces of waffle in her mouth. Tomomi looked at her, she was unsure what they were talking about.

"Don't look at me," she said innocently.

Haruna lepat up and ran into her bedroom. She grabbed her iPhone and began playing the audio file she recorded of Tomomi the night before. Everyone looked at Tomomi, and Tomomi looked innocent and horrified at the same time.

"That's exactly what I heard," said Mami.

Tomomi went red in the face. She was very embarrassed. Haruna had put it on repeat so that they could all hear it several times. Without warning Tomomi stood up, bolted into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She slammed it with such force the whole apartment shook causing the clock to fall onto the floor. Almost instantly, everyone went quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

They sat around the table in surprise. No one was expecting Tomomi to do something like that. They looked at each other.

"I think you pissed her off," said Mami.

Haruna shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was only backing you up."

She resumed eating her waffles.

"She'll come round," said Rina. "Give her a few minutes."

It was late afternoon, almost evening in fact. Tomomi hadn't left the room all day. At first they didn't think anything of it, but after a few hours had passed. They decided that something was clearly wrong with her.

"What do we do?" asked Rina. "She's not come out of her room all day."

"I'll go see to her," said Mami.

She stood up and went towards the bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Tomomi," said Mami carefully. "Tomomi."

There was no answer. She tapped on the door again.

"Tomomi," she said again. "It's Mami."

The door was unlocked and it opened slowly.

"What do you want?" asked Tomomi.

"I want to see if you're okay," said Mami.

"I'm fine," said Tomomi. "Was there something else?"

"No," said Mami. "That's all."

Tomomi nodded and closed the door in her face.

Mami turned to look at the again.

"She's okay," she said.

"You think?" asked Rina.

"Yes," said Mami. "She just needs some time to herself."

She turned away from the bedroom door and joined the others.

"How long are we going to stay here for?" asked Mami as she sat down.

"I'm not sure," said Haruna. She turned to Steve. "How long can we stay here for?"

"You can stay as long as you need to," he replied.

"Oh," said Mami. "I miss my Macbook."

Rina chuckled.

"No," she said. "You just miss your monster hunter game."

"You play Monster Hunter?" asked Steve.

Mami nodded.

"I think I might have something for you," he said. "Come with me."

He stood up and walked across the apartment. He opened the door to another room and gestured for her to enter.

Mami got up and followed him. She entered the room and gasped. On the floor was a large 52 inch Sony BRAVIA TV. There was a gaming chair complete with a huge Alienware Desktop PC. Next to the the chair was a small table that housed a wireless mouse and keyboard.

"Oh wow!" she gasped. It was almost as if she had died and gone to heaven.

Steve powered the PC. It was an AMD A8 Quad Core- CPU. Mami watched it as it booted up in less then twenty seconds. She was greeted by the Windows 7 start screen.

"Take a seat," he said. He gestured for her to sit in the gaming chair. She sat down and he placed the table in front of her. She clicked on the Monster Hunter game.

"You might have to start again," he said.

"I don't care," she said.

The game opened and she began to play. He retreated to the doorway. The girls joined him.

"You realise we'll not see her for about a month," said Haruna.

"Oh really?" asked Steve.

"Don't worry about it," said Rina. "Mami is happy, that's what's important."

They stood in the doorway watching her play. Mami could see them in the corner of her eye.

"Don't watch me," she said. "You'll put me off."

They shrugged and walked away from the doorway.

It was the early hours of the morning. Mami checked the time on her watch. It read about 2.30am. She gasped. She'd been playing so long, she'd lost track of time. She saved the game and finished playing. She left the room. Her stomach rumbled. She was a little hungry. She closed down the computer and went into the kitchen.

She looked around the apartment. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. She rummaged around the kitchen, being quiet not to wake anyone up. She found a few slices of bread and a jar of peanut butter. She would be eating Peanut Butter sandwiches for dinner. She made two of them and ate them quickly. She then opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of Orange Juice. She opened it and took a long swig.

She paused and then took another long swig draining the carton. She threw the empty carton in the trash bin and closed the fridge door. She crept past the open doors of the other bedrooms. She stopped and peered into one of them. She could see Steve and Haruna sleeping together. She sighed and continued her journey to her bedroom.

She reached the bedroom and opened the door quietly. Tomomi was laying on her side of the bed, whether she was asleep or awake it was hard to tell. Mami entered the room slowly and closed the door behind her. She crept across the room to her side of the bed. She undressed and climbed into the bed next to Tomomi. Tomomi felt her enter and woke up slowly.

"Mami?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's me."

Tomomi was silent for a second and she smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What for?" asked Mami.

"For being mad at you," she replied. "I shouldn't have."

"It's okay," said Mami. "I forgive you."

Tomomi hugged her.

"Thank you," she said.

Mami smiled. They were silent for a second.

"Mami," said Tomomi slowly. "I want to tell you something."

Mami looked at her. She wanted to hear what Tomomi had to say, but maybe she already knew what she was going to say. Tomomi was silent for a moment. She was trying to gather her words to try and say what she wanted to. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Mami," said Tomomi. She was silent once more.

"Yes?" prompted Mami.

Tomomi looked at her. She blushed.

"It's true Mami," she said. "I love you."

She blushed and looked away again.

"It's okay," said Mami. "I love you too."

Tomomi looked at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really," replied Mami.

Without thinking Tomomi kissed Mami. She then realised what she did and pulled away. Mami smiled and kissed her in return. Tomomi had no memory of ever being kissed like this before. No boy had ever kissed her like this, so gentle and yet so passionate. Her heart skipped and her stomach churned. Tomomi ran her hands through Mami's hair gliding her fingers through every strand.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning dawned. Haruna woke up slowly. She could see her head resting on Steve's chest. She sat up slowly and could see their clothes scattered all over the floor. She looked at him. He was still sleeping peacefully. She covered her body with the duvet and moved carefully to her clothes. She picked up Steve's shirt and pulled it over herself, covering her torso and most of her thighs. She crept out of the room and into the kitchen. He stirred and rolled over onto his side.

Another door opened and Rina emerged from her bedroom. She saw Haruna dressed in the shirt too big for her and checked her out.

"You do know that shirt is too big for you don't you?" she said pointedly.

Haruna gave her a sarcastic smile.

"You guys didn't...you know? Did you?" asked Rina.

Haruna begins to crack some eggs into a pan. She is making pancakes.

"I don't know," she said. "I just remember waking up with him."

She placed some plates on the table. Another door opened, it was Tomomi. She emerged with a large bed head.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

She went into the bathroom and took her morning urination.

Mami exited after her, she also had bed head. Rina and Haruna looked at her. She was aiming straight for the bathroom.

"Tomomi is in there," said Haruna.

Mami shrugged and entered the bathroom. She then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Oh," said Rina. "Nice!"

She went to the door and placed her ear on it.

"What are..." began Haruna.

Rina placed her finger of her mouth, a sign to shush her. Haruna crept to the door and joined her. They listened to the activities that were happening in the bathroom.

They could some activities going on. The shower was started and the toilet was flushed. Haruna spotted a keyhole in the door. She kneeled down and peered though it. She could see Tomomi and Mami taking their clothes off. They dumped them in a pile on the floor and entered the shower together. The shower curtain was closed and they were blocked from seeing their activites.

Haruna looked up from the keyhole. She could smell a burning smell.

"Oh crap!" she cursed. She was burning the pancakes. She hurried to the pan and took it off the gas. Luckily, she was just in time. She put them onto an empty plate and made some more. Rina meanwhile was still listening to the activities that were taking place in the bathroom.

Rina stood up suddenly. She then dashed across the room and pretended to help Haruna with the pancakes. Tomomi and Mami exited the bathroom together. They looked ar Rina who was pretending to wash the dirty dishes.

"Don't pretend," said Mami. "We know you were listening to us."

She looked at Rina and then turned to Haruna.

"And we know you were watching us," she said.

The entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Haruna grabbed a plate of pancakes. She also grabbed some sugar and honey. She placed them on a tray and went back into the bedroom. She placed them on the bed as Steve woke up slowly.

"Good morning," she said. "Breakfast."

"Thank you," he said.

She climbed into bed and sat next to him.

"Steve," she said. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This morning," she said. "I woke up in your bed. I wondered if...we...you know?"

He looked at her.

"No," he said. "We didn't."

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or disappointed.

"Then how did I end up in your bed?" asked Haruna.

"Last night we did shots," he replied. "You remember?"

Haruna nodded.

"Well," he said. "You got really drunk and passed out. So I carried you to bed so you could have somewhere comfortable to sleep it off."

She looked at him.

"So why was I hugging you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "You tell me."

She looked at him again. There was a look of gratitude and disbelief on her face.

"So you didn't?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You were drunk, it's not right."

Haruna leapt up and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said. "You're such a gentleman."

He was a little taken aback by her actions.

"Well," he said. "Okay. My pleasure."

He shrugged and began to eat his pancakes.

Several days had passed since the girls had taken refuge from the paparazzi. They had decided, after first eating all of Steve's food to go back home. They left the apartment and took the elevator to the very bottom. They exited it and found that there was no press there. They walked to their car and climbed in. Mami was driving with Tomomi riding shotgun. Rina and Haruna were in the back.

Tomomi had rested her hand on Mami's thigh. Mami has placd her hand on top of Tomomi's as she drove. Haruna peered through the gap in the seats. She could what they were doing?

"Are you girls comfortable at the front there?" asked Haruna.

"Yes," said Tomomi. "Very comfortable."

Haruna gestured towards their hands.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" she asked.

Tomomi looked at Mami. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Me and Mami. We decided that we want to be together."

Rina looked up at this news.

"So you girls are finally out of the closet?" asked Rina.

Haruna chuckled. They secretly high fived each other.

"But what about Karen?" asked Rina. "Won't she be upset that you chose Mami over her?"

"Yes," said Haruna. "She won't kick Mami's ass again will she?"

Mami threw her a dirty look in the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry," said Tomomi. "I told Karen and she understands."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well good for you girls," said Haruna. "I hope it doesn't affect the band."

"It won't," said Tomomi. "Don't worry."


End file.
